Koda's Notebook
by Coke head
Summary: Commander Koda finds a notebook that can kill people just by writing their names in it. Oneshot. Please RxR and maybe there will be more.


Koda watched discreetly through the bookcase as a man came through and sat down at the computer in the corner of the room. It was Kentarou Fujiwara, an unregistered sex offender that had been up to no good lately. Koda took a wild guess that his suspect would be here because of the children's story time at ten, and he was right. Kentarou looked around suspiciously and Koda pretended to look at the books that sat in front of him. A book caught his eye and he pulled it out before returning his attention to the man, who was no logging onto the computer.

Koda looked down at the book in his hand. It was a thin, black book with the title "Death Note" in white letters on the front. There was an intricate design surrounding a white skull above the title. He opened the book curiously and gazed at the first couple pages where there were written instructions.

_The human whose name is written in this note shall die._

'Is this a spell book of some kind?' Koda asked himself. He looked up at his suspect to find him going to pornographic websites. He sneered and looked back down at the book.

_This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected._

'Clever,' Koda smirked. He leafed through the rest of the book to find that it was empty, just a notebook of lined paper. There wasn't even an ISBN number or the author's name. Koda wondered if the book had been misplaced.

He gazed up at the suspect once more and considered leaving to call the police on him. But the police wouldn't give him what he dearly deserved. Koda frowned and stared down at the notebook.

'What if this thing is real? I could kill him and justice would be served, justly. Not just locked up for five years with bail, but dead, dead to the world!' Koda thought to himself. Almost involuntarily, he pulled a pen from his shirt pocket and jotted his suspect's name in the notebook.

Koda tucked the book in his coat and turned to leave when the man began to grunt. Koda stopped and saw the man clutching his chest before going limp over the desk. He hurried out of the library, afraid to get caught and be under suspicion because a spy was at scene of the death. Koda jumped into his car and threw the Death Note onto the passenger's seat before he started up the car and casually drove home, although he was a nervous wreck. He had killed a man. He tried to calm himself down and keep from going insane during the drive home. Koda turned up the radio but he kept looking at the Death Note.

The man deserved to die. He was an unregistered sex offender and had raped a teenage girl a few years back. He had also tried to lure children into his car at local parks. He was a vile man; there was no justice for him. Koda had judged him and gave him the death penalty.

He stopped at a red light and relaxed. He was in the right, he made the right choice. He avenged that poor girl and saved many people from the same fate. He was a hero.

When he parked in his driveway, he hid the notebook in his coat again. No one should know about the Death Note. He was okay with not living in glory, it was okay to know that he had saved people and they did not even know. He smiled as he entered his house, locked the door and went up to his room.

There was a reason he found this Death Note. He had to reap justice. He was the chosen one, the judge of everyone. Koda sat down at his laptop to view the criminal database and opened up the notebook, pen at the ready. It was time to begin the Judgement.

Koda wrote names in the Death Note for hours. There were hundreds of names on page after page, black after names overlapping. His hand shook and he dropped his pen. He had done a lot of work, but it wasn't enough. He wrote down names of only a few hundred criminals, there were still many to kill.

He sat back in his chair and took a deep breath. It was already dark outside; except for the street light catty-corner from his window. Koda knew he should get some sleep but how could he sleep when there was the whole world to judge? He looked at his window and saw the lights of the city far off in the distance. He blinked and there stood a tall man with a green, long sleeved shirt and beige pants. He wore no shoes and in his right hand was a book. Koda froze up as the man came closer, his face coming into the light. He wore a large grin across his purple tinted face and his eyes were as large as baseballs. His purple hair was a mess, as if he had just gotten out of bed.

"Who the hell are you!? You aren't a ghost of one of the men I killed, are you?" Koda asked, getting up out of his chair and backing up against the wall.

"I am the Mad Profiler," he hissed, "I am the owner of that Death Note," he pointed at the notebook on Koda's desk.

"But… I thought I was chosen to have that Death Note!" Koda whined.

"And that is why I am here, to tell you what will happen as long as you are in possession of that Death Note," he told him, his smile becoming longer.

"I'll tell you what's going to happen!" Koda pointed at him, "I'm going to judge all the criminals and put them in their rightful place! No more will children not be allowed to play outside for fear they will be kidnapped, no more will young women be afraid to walk the streets alone at night. I will change that and make this world safer, cleaner, and better."

"I chose the right person then," the Mad Profiler chuckled to himself, "May I have a seat?" he asked Koda, who nodded, his knees shaking too much to sit down anyways.

The Mad Profiler sat in Koda's chair and pulled his knees up to his chest. "You see, in the Duel Monster World, I used to be just like you, profiling criminals for the higher ups to go and catch, yet they didn't do their job. The criminals still ran amok in our world. I got tired of it and decided I should do what I should've done long ago. That is, recording names in my Death Note," he held up the book in his right hand. Now that Koda could see it, it was a black leather book with a steel trim and a red object on the front, like a stream of blood.

"I soon got rid of all of them and naturally, I became bored. I heard of a detective in the Human World and thought you were the perfect candidate. I gave you my Death Note," the Mad Profiler pointed his long, skinny finger at Koda, "And now I am here to observe you, to see what you do with it."

"I thought you were going to tell me what will happen as long as I have the book?" Koda asked him.

"Oh, yes," he tapped his left temple, "Well, since you are now in possession of the Death Note, you will neither go to Heaven or to Hell when you die."

"You tell me this now!?" Koda shouted at him, "Why didn't you conveniently put that in the notebook under a giant warning label!?"

"Where would be the fun in that?" he smirked.

"Is there anything else I should know that is not written in the instructions?" Koda asked the Mad Profiler.

"Nope, not really," he replied. Koda gazed over at the Death Note and then at the Mad Profiler.

"No matter, I'd rather not go to either of those places anyways. That's where they might be," Koda said to him.

"There you go, smile once in awhile," the Mad Profiler told him, smiling himself.

"This world is rotten, I'm going to change it," Koda smiled as he flipped over a new page of the Death Note, a blank, fresh new page like he was turning over a new page in his life too.

* * *

**I only planned for this to be a oneshot but if I get enough reviews, I'll keep going with it. I love Death Note! 3**


End file.
